The Internet and other communications networks have evolved to facilitate not only the distribution of video media as files but also streaming video for use in business and consumer applications. For example, employees are now able to participate in business meetings while on travel via video conferencing. Additionally, the consumer can interact with family and friends via video communications using home computers and other capable devices.
However, realtime video communication can impose huge demands on the computing system and the network, thereby requiring video compression schemes that operate at very low bit rates while still achieving good perceptual quality. The need for good perceptual quality can be especially important for image processing in medical applications. For example, contrast enhancement in radiography and mammography is of particular importance in the medical field. Given that image processing is closely related to video processing, it is desirable to obtain compression techniques that provide at least quality image and video output and low impact on the associated communication aspects.